Cuentos
by GiygaShade
Summary: Todos tienen algo en común, su tristeza parece no tener fin. -Serie de Drabbles sobre diversos personajes, situados antes del juego-
1. Calista

Bien, esto me surgió mientras lo estoy jugando. Comencé a hacer drabbles de los personajes, Lowell, Horace, Calista, Yurick, etc., así que he decidido publicarlas poco a poco. TODAS suceden antes de la historia del juego, so, yeah, mini precuelitas o algo metiéndonos más en los personajes.

Obviamente, dudo mucho que sean felices.

DISCLAIMURRR

The Last Story le pertenece a Hironobu Sakaguchi (PERO YURICK ME PERTENECE SI QUIERO)(?)

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

Cuentos

I

_Calista_

—¿Querida? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

La hija del antiguo conde Arganan jugueteaba inconscientemente con su comida, soñando que podía volar, largarse de ese castillo, ser feliz por primera vez en su vida. No había estado escuchando el discurso de su tío, ni las respuestas soberbias de su prometido. Ese mismo día le había conocido, y no quería volver a verle nunca más. Su vida iba de mal a peor. Trató de sonreír, mientras lo intentaba, lo único que se asomaban eran lágrimas de impotencia. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás? Odiaba ser parte de la nobleza, vivir en un castillo, que su tío eligiera por ella a quién amar.

—¿Señorita Calista?

Podía distinguir dos voces en el pasillo, a lo lejos. Era imposible no reconocerlas, el general y su caballero favorito, siempre estaban juntos. Tragó saliva, deseaba que sucediera algo malo, una invasión Gurak, por ejemplo. Algo que le obligara —y ayudara— a huir de ese horrible lugar. Nada sucedería, ellos simplemente cuidaban el pasillo, para que nadie interrumpiera la maravillosa cena entre el conde y sus queridísimos prometidos. La ciudad de Lazulis estaba envuelta en una enorme celebración, un festival en honor a que la Señorita Calista por fin contraería nupcias. Desgraciadamente. El pueblo era mil veces más feliz que ella, sin contar que eran los únicos que festejaban tal unión absurda.

Se percató de que ellos estaban observándole, penetrantemente. Detestaba la mirada del heredero de la casa Rambaldt, le hacía sentir sucia, un objeto sólo para él. No podía permitir eso, maldita sea, no.

—Perdón, estaba pensando—dijo, al fin, con una fingida sonrisa dibujada—, ¿Qué sucede?

El conde se levantó de su lugar, con la copa en alto. Al igual que su prometido. Ella hizo lo mismo de mala manera, aún con esa lastimosa sonrisa.

_Por una vida próspera._

_Por Lazulis._

_Por la felicidad de mi sobrina Calista._

Lo último, era lo contrario. Con ese brindis sellaban la tristeza de un alma que desea ser libre. Bebió el vino de un solo sorbo, rápidamente. Quizá eso le haría sentirse mejor. No lo hizo. Quería llorar, encerrarse en su habitación, morir para así no volver a ver a su prometido.

Cenó con ellos, las risas le enfermaban, de vez en cuando hablaba, sólo con afirmaciones. En los ojos del heredero de la casa Rimbaldt se reflejaba la desesperación, ya quería que todo terminara, para que por fin pudieran estar juntos, solos. Lo que ella temía. El conde alargó la conversación hablando de lo próspera que era la isla, el último paraíso en la tierra, y demás cosas. Calista sólo se limitaba a observar los fuegos artificiales. Por qué tenían que celebrar algo tan triste. Tan triste para ella.

Todo terminó, ella se retiró del comedor de la mano de su prometido. Silenciosa, fría. Él no dejaba de mirarle, de clavar sus horribles ojos en ella. El conde ya no estaba, el único sonido en el pasillo era el de los tacones de las mucamas, ellas no importaban. Eran simples muebles, ó al menos así las veía su prometido. A mitad del pasillo, él le miró penetrantemente. Su prometido era un patán, un patán guapo.

—¿No te sientes feliz?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, falsamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

El heredero de la familia Rambaldt, su prometido, la acorraló contra la fría pared de mármol. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le olía, tocaba, y acercaba más a él. No quería eso, no con él. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan sucia. Él le besó el cuello, Calista intentaba aventarlo con todas su fuerzas, más no eran suficientes. Aún le estaba tocando. Besando. Susurrando al oído. "_Ya quiero que estemos juntos" "eres hermosa" "ninguna mujer opaca tu belleza" "eres mía"._

_Eres mía._

_Y nadie podrá cambiar eso._

_Nadie._

Hizo eco otro sonido, las pisadas de un caballero. El caballero blanco, esperaba que él le salvase de la tortura, más nada. Él continuó, ignorándolos. No tenía derecho a hablarle a los nobles y mucho menos a interrumpir eso, por más ruin y sucio que le pareciera. Trató de gritar, pero un beso selló sus labios. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no quería el resto de sus días fueran así, al lado de alguien al que nunca amará.

_Pero nada cambiaría su destino._


	2. Horace

A diferencia de los demás, este no es tan triste. No. Horace :c el también merecía su drabble (aunque no me gustó mucho como me quedó) en fin :D espero a ustedes si les guste. Por cierto, Cute Krystal, muchas gracias DE VERDAD por tu Review ;w; no sabes como lo aprecio.

* * *

_Cuentos_

_II_

_Horace_

Desganado, caminaba por las callejuelas esperando no encontrarse con alguien indeseable. El viento era especialmente insoportable ese día, una tormenta se avecinaba. Las campanas resonaban, anunciando el cambio de hora. Debía ir a casa, con el poco dinero que había logrado conseguir. Por más que se esforzara, no podía encontrar algo bueno. Al parecer los arqueólogos ya no eran útiles, al menos en la Isla Lazulis. ¡Pero si la isla estaba llena de misterios! Bufó, de nada servía enfurecerse por algo que no cambiaría jamás. No era un buen día en todo aspecto: Clima, estado de ánimo, dinero. Simplemente salió a perder el tiempo.

Normalmente regresaba a casa por el puente del oeste, irónicamente ese día estaba siendo reparado por la gente del castillo. No podía ir peor. Su única manera de cruzar era por el puente Arganan en el corazón de la ciudad. Muy transitado para su gusto, lo detestaba por estar lleno de mercaderes. No quedaba de otra, lo que le importaba era llegar a dormir y olvidar el funesto día. Tomó el camino hacia el centro, con gente corriendo de un lado al otro. No era más que un extraño en medio de una enorme ciudad. Gritaban sobre lo que vendían, nada de eso le gustaba.

El viento llevaba consigo una hoja de papel que se estampó contra su cara, la removió y leyó un poco, lanzando un suspiro. Una carta de amor, esas cosas estúpidas que estaban tan de moda en Lazulis, subió su mirada. Algo le llamó la atención. Una joven corriendo hacia él. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, lentes y un alegre vestido color amarillo. Era la primera vez que se cruzaban. La primera. A él le pareció curiosamente conocida. La chica se detuvo y le sonrió.

—Esa hoja de papel… Muchas gracias por atraparla. —hizo una reverencia.

Él le extendió la mano con la hoja, ella la tomó y la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras suspiraba. El arqueólogo notó algo raro en la joven, el tono rojizo en sus ojos, había estado llorando, intuyó.

—¡No es nada! Quería ser atrapada por mí. —Él soltó una risa, sin dejar de buscar entre sus pensamientos dónde la había visto. Nada. Y sus ojos llorosos. Ella tenía algo que jamás había visto en otra mujer, pero, ¿Qué era?

—Gracias, de verdad.

—Trata de no perderla otra vez, ¿vale?

La joven bajó la mirada, comenzó a llorar, de nuevo. "_me encantaría perderla_" logró escuchar el arqueólogo. Él sintió una urgencia por consolarla, más era una extraña. Otra extraña en la ciudad. Y además, él no era bueno en esas cosas. Ni quería serlo.

—Si esa carta te entristece, deberías dejarla ir. —soltó,

Ella le observó y limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, para que no corrieran por su rostro, se acomodó los lentes.

—¿Có-cómo dice?

—Deberías dejarla ir. Parece que no te hace bien tenerla.

La joven asintió.

—Pero… es lo único que me queda de él. Ni siquiera su amor…

—A veces es mejor que no tengas recuerdos de quién te lastimó.

Volvió a asentir y soltó la hoja de papel, poco a poco se la llevó el viento. Sus lágrimas eran incontenibles, él sólo le observaba, preguntándose si de verdad había estado bien. La carta cayó en el canal, la corriente la llevó hasta las cloacas, para perderse por siempre. Ella suspiró. "gracias" musitó entre dientes.

—Muchas gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pensó un momento.

—Ho-Horace.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

—¡Nunca me olvidaré de ti, Horace!

La joven dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, aún llorando. Él observó cómo se perdía entre la multitud, lo más probable era que no volviese a verla nunca. Pero su recuerdo quedaría, por alguna razón ella le había alegrado el día.

Pasaron los días, uno tras otro, lentamente. Él prefería no dejar su casa para nada, simplemente pensaba en ella y con eso le bastaba para seguir vivo. Tenía que verle de nuevo o su vida no tendría ningún sentido. Ella era como un tesoro en lo más profundo de la isla. Se resignó a nunca tenerla cerca de nuevo. _Nunca me olvidaré de ti, Horace_. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza como campanadas, una y otra vez. Se golpeaba contra la pared para intentar disiparlas. Era imposible. Su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba un trago.

Por primera vez en días, se decidió a salir a la taberna más cercana para tomar una cerveza, la necesitaba, joder, de verdad que sí. Entró, aún inundado en sus pensamientos. Tomó asiento en una pequeña mesita lejos del bullicio y esperó a que la tabernera le gritara. En vez de eso, ella fue a su mesa con el usual vestido provocador. Cuando subió su mirada para ordenar, esperando encontrarse con Ariela, su mirada se entrelazo con esa mujer.

—¿Horace?

Era ella, y estaba en la taberna. Le estaba atendiendo. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

—¿T-Tú?

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Y no puedo olvidarme de ti! Después de lo que hiciste por mí, aún lo agradezco de corazón. ¡Es más! ¡Invita la casa!

Lo invitó a ponerse de pie, él accedió. Ella comenzó a dar volteretas con ella, cuidando no golpearse con las mesas. Horace pensó que estaba soñando.

—¿E-En serio hice tanto?

Ella sonrió, sin los ojos rojos era aún más hermosa. Aún daba volteretas, los demás en la taberna solamente observaban, un tanto confundidos.

—¡Ni te imaginas!

Soltó su mano y corrió a la cocina, para regresar con un enorme tarro de cerveza. Él bebió, sin dejar de observarle bailar por toda la taberna llevando tragos y comida a las mesas. Era un sueño, un maldito sueño del que no quería despertarse. Si había algo que hacía que su tristeza se fuera, era ella.

Antes de salir de la taberna, se despidió de ella:

—¡D-deberíamos salir un día de estos! ¡Podemos comer en la plaza central!

Volvió a sonreír.

—Claro que sí.

Se percató de que no sabía su nombre, más le daba pena preguntarlo. Dio media vuelta para salir del local, cuando una voz le detuvo. Le congeló el corazón.

—_¡Por cierto, me llamo Meredith!_


	3. Mirania

Bien, aquí les traigo otro de mis SUPERCHIDOSDRABBLES(?), espero les guste. Este es uno de mis favoritos y también uno de los más cortos. Los leo mas abajini._  
_

* * *

_Cuentos_

_III_

_Mirania_

Los grillos cantan alguna canción de cuna que ha pasado de generación en generación entre ellos, las luciérnagas alumbran el río, el agua arrulla lentamente, los árboles se mecen al son del viento y las respiraciones profundas del guardián se funden en con los sonidos mientras ella intenta dormir, el cielo estrellado es su techo, el bosque su hogar. Nunca ha sentido frío, ni soledad. Cierra los ojos y se hunde en el pelaje de su madre, de la naturaleza, se aferra a ella. Los sonidos del bosque cesan abruptamente, comienza a soñar.

Sueña que corre por un prado verde, los pájaros le acompañan y las flores emanan un olor dulce. El cielo es claro y el sol brilla como nunca lo ha hecho. Se acuesta en el césped mientras observa el pasar de escasas nubes. Sus ojos se iluminan y su mano derecha emana vida, magia vinculada a la naturaleza. Se mezcla con el sueño, más vida. Las flores crecen hasta el cielo, el color del pasto se torna más fuerte, comienzan a crecer árboles cuyas ramas se deforman hasta formar espirales, los troncos son anchos y su tono es vivo.

Se levanta y camina en dirección a los árboles, cada vez son más, el follaje se extiende hasta el horizonte. Corre, los pájaros le siguen, el cielo comienza a llenarse de nubes oscuras que poco a poco se cierran. Sigue corriendo, más allá brilla el sol. El cielo se torna gris, cada vez más negro. Se pierde entre los árboles, el color de las hojas comienza a palidecer, los pájaros caen lentamente, ella aún corre. No puede detenerse, debe encontrar el por qué. El por qué la tierra cambia. Por qué la tierra palidece. Por qué la tierra muere. Su mano derecha se vuelve a iluminar, rápidamente toca un tronco, nada. El viento lleva consigo pequeños fragmentos blancos. Es la tierra. Lanza un grito, corre. Corre hasta alcanzar un barranco y caer en él, a las tinieblas profunda. El cielo es completamente negro, los fragmentos blancos siguen en el aire.

Despierta.

No hay nada. No hay grillos, no hay luciérnagas, no hay agua, los árboles no tienen hojas, el guardián no respira. Las nubes son oscuras. Siente frío, soledad. En el viento, pequeños pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue el bosque se elevan en el aire, dan la impresión de ser pétalos blancos. Está perdida en el cadáver de un bosque. Se aferra a la pila de huesos que alguna vez fue su madre y llora, llora en silencio como lo ha hecho todos los días.

La tierra muere, ella también.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Acabo de provocarles una horrible depresión? Esa era la idea(?)

Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias a Cute Krystal y a Magua por sus reviews. Me hacen feliz. ¡Hasta el siguiente drabble!


	4. Yurick

__Según yo este iba a publicarlo casi hasta el final, xD pero no. Me gustó como quedó y como ya lo tenía escrito completamente me dije ¿Por qué no?

Bien escribió Magua, no va a ser feliz. (Por cierto, te dedico este capítulo)

Contiene sangre y escenas gore(?) increiblemente FAILS (no sirvo para escribir eso) y muchos FEELS.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_Cuentos_

_IV_

_Yurick_

"_Tu padre era un cobarde" "Tu padre huyó, dejando a tu madre a merced de los invasores" "¿Qué se siente ser el hijo de un cobarde?" "Eres un idiota." "Nadie en este pueblo te quiere." "¿Por qué no estás muerto?"_

Los odiaba a todos, ninguna persona entendía su sufrimiento, mucho menos su frustración. Todas las frases, insultos y comentarios lastimosos quedaron grabados en lo más profundo de su mente. Se preguntaba si en verdad debía morir ó seguir con su miserable vida. Todos sugerían que acabara rápido con ella, sólo era un desperdicio de espacio. Ni un guerrero, ni un mago. Nada.

Ese horrible, frío y oscuro día tomó una decisión de la que no podía huir, ó al menos, no quería. Ya estaba tomada y no deseaba seguir siendo el cobarde, como su padre. Sostuvo con su mano derecha el gélido filo de la daga especial para magos, se hundió en su palma, el dolor le antojó seguir vivo. A pesar de todo, estaba vivo. Afuera, la tormenta de nieve tomaba fuerza.

"_Cuídate" "Encuentra a tu padre" "Nunca te des por vencido"_ Las palabras de una deprimida madre desfilaban funestamente en su cabeza, la sangre brotaba, contrastando con su piel blanca como la nieve. La voz de su madre le pareció reconfortante, al mismo tiempo que desesperante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la navaja se clavó aún más. Ningún dolor era tan insoportable como el de su alma. Sentía como si su madre le alentara a hacerlo. Él aún llora, como siempre. Tan triste, frío e impotente.

"_Eres un inútil" "No eres bueno en la espada, ni en la magía, no sirves para nada" "Eres un cobarde como tu padre" "Deberías morir"_ "_Asesino"_

Asesino.

Sus pensamientos siempre oscilaban hasta llegar a esa palabra. El no había matado a nadie, sin embargo, era demasiada carga para su madre, ella optó por suicidarse meses después de la desaparición de su padre. El idiota y cobarde de su padre. El pequeño no tenía la culpa, el pequeño deseaba nunca haber nacido. Pero ¿Cómo reescribir algo imposible?

Fácil, él, sin padre ni madre, solo en el mundo, decidió dejar todo atrás para comenzar una nueva y dolorosa vida, una vida en donde por fin pudiera ser alguien a sabiendas del sufrimiento tanto físico como mental. No podía retroceder, no esa vez. Hace mucho le prometió al cobarde de su padre ser el mejor, iba a cumplirlo.

Observó su reflejo en el filo de la daga, su mano aún sangraba, eso no le importó. La sangre se regó en el piso de madera. Comenzó a temblar, no de nervios ni de tristeza, de frío. El sonido de la nieve al golpear las ventanas le ponía aún más ansioso. El frío penetraba hasta sus huesos. Era el momento perfecto para redimirse.

"_A lo largo de la historia, en el mundo han existido distintos tipos de piedras que contienen propiedades mágicas, algunos magos las incrustan a su cuerpo para perfeccionar sus artes arcanas, pero, como toda la magia, viene con un precio y un sacrificio."_

Las piedras mágicas, las maravillosas piedras mágicas. Lo que había luchado para conseguir una, para robarla. Una hermosa piedra en forma de esfera, del mismo tamaño que un globo ocular. Emanaba calor y semejaba al magma.

"_Ni siquiera puedes encender una vela" "Tu magia es deprimente" "vas a terminar en una combustión interna" "Yurick, deberías dejarlo_" Palabras de sus estúpidos maestros. No. No. No. No. Él debía ser el mejor mago. Un mago invencible, que la gente temblara al verlo, que el imperio hiciera lo posible por hacerlo un caballero, que nadie igualara su magia, un mago como los que sólo existen en los libros.

Tragó saliva. _Toda magia requiere de un precio y un sacrificio._

Clavó la daga en su ojo izquierdo, soltando un grito ahogado. Intentó sacar el globo, maldita sea, el dolor cada vez era más intenso. Su uniforme de aprendiz de mago se manchó completamente de sangre, escurría al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de su ojo derecho. Debía terminar, sí. Cambió de mano, la derecha aún sangraba. Giró el filo, más dolor. Lo hundió lo más que pudo, hasta que el mango chocó contra la córnea.

"_Nunca serás un buen mago."_

Lentamente, sacó la daga, junto con el globo, la vista del ojo derecho se nublaba rápidamente, el frío le congelaba las manos. Cuando por fin pudo tomar el globo ocular con el iris azul, cortó rápida y agonizantemente el nervio óptico. Ahora sólo había un vacío. La consistencia viscosa de la esfera que sostenía con su mano izquierda le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Junto a él, la piedra brillaba.

"_Siempre te amaré."_

Cogió la piedra mágica con la mano izquierda, el calor que emanaba era tanto al punto de quemar. La tomó con los tres primeros dedos de su mano derecha, cuidadosamente lo subió hasta la cuenca ocular sangrante, la piedra brillaba cada vez más, sonrió fugazmente, acto seguido, entre gritos y lágrimas, la insertó en el hueco. La piedra mágica se adecuó por sí sola, y al momento en el que se incrustó como un ojo, fue perdiendo color hasta quedar completamente blanca. El dolor insoportable quemaba el músculo.

Volvió a sonreír.

"_Vive para convertirte en el mejor…"_

Cerró su único ojo y se concentró, las palmas de sus manos se sentían cada vez más calientes, hasta que la herida provocada por la navaja cicatrizó. Pensó en todas las veces que echó a perder algo con su magia. El frío desapareció y con ello, una pequeña llama se manifestó en su mano izquierda, flama que con los segundos aumentaba, junto con el dolor que le provocaba la piedra. Afuera, la ventisca tomaba más y más fuerza, el sonido de la tormenta le arrullaba. Después de todo el dolor, después de perder un ojo, tocaba descansar. Cerró su ojo y se tumbó en el suelo, junto a una daga especial para magos ensangrentada y un globo ocular.

Una última lágrima recorrió su rostro, por fin estaba vivo.

* * *

La vida de Yurick es complicada y trágica, pero de tooooodo lo que le pasa a ese pobre niño, me fui por la escena más emblemática(?), le puse nieve para hacerla todavía más dramática y así. Por cierto, no sé nada sobre ojos, si tengo algún concepto mal ahí namás me dicen para corregirlo.

¡Los leo hasta el siguiente!


End file.
